


Ṃ̴̟̝̓ǒ̵̧̳̦̝̇͑̆͜͜m̴̨̫̙̤͚̭̅̾͆

by flashy_explodie_boyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can we stop calling Suga mom, Feels, Not Beta Read, not beta read we die like men, not really angst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashy_explodie_boyo/pseuds/flashy_explodie_boyo
Summary: This was inspired by my hatred of the nickname most of the fandom gave Sugawara.Yes, I understand Suga is loving and caring towards his teammates but that doesn't mean we can misgender him.Here we are talking about how misgendering people is wrong when most of the Haikyuu fandom is doing exactly that.I know Sugawara is a fictional character (fUck that hurt) but that still doesn't give us the right to misgender a male.I hope this makes some of the Haikyuu fandom think before they speak.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Ṃ̴̟̝̓ǒ̵̧̳̦̝̇͑̆͜͜m̴̨̫̙̤͚̭̅̾͆

Practice has just ended and everyone was getting changed so they could go home. 

Koushi's furrowed his brow when he thought about what the boys were calling him.

" **Mom**!" 

The silver haired male let out a surprised gasp and looked at the tiny boy in front of him. He smiled. "Hey, Hinata. Do you need something?" Koushi asked.

Shouyo shook his head. "Just wanted to tell you bye, **Mama**!" The tangerine of a boy was so energetic and happy. Koushi couldn't bring himself to be mad at the name Shouyo just called him.

He chuckled. "Alright, Hinata." He rested his hand on top of the orange hair and ruffled it. "Bye. See you at practice on Monday."

Shouyo nodded and left. 

One by one, everyone left.

He got called that name again.

~~_**Mom.** _ ~~

~~~~Koushi sat down and pust his head in his hands.

_Mom._

_**Mom.** _

~~_**Mom.** _ ~~

~~_**Mo-** _ ~~

"Suga are yo-... Sugawara?" The sound of shuffling got close to Koushi. "Suga, what's wrong?" 

The silvered haired male looked up. "Daichi..." He wiped his face. It's nothing serious." Koushi let out a sad laugh.

"Then you will have no problem telling me. What's wrong?"

_I'm just over reacting. It's not that serious._

"Daichi, there's nothing wrong." This was not something Koushi wanted anyone to know. 

"...Is it about the nickname that boys have you?" He looked up at Daichi in surprise. "I've known you for a few years now, Suga. If I don't know you by now, then what kind of friend would I be?"

"I-... I don't like it when they call me that. I know it's all fun and games but it seems like they're misgendering me." The setter looked down at his shoes to keep the captain from seeing g his tears. 

"They are misgendering you, Koushi. Your gender is serious and the boys should be respectful of that. I'll talk to the boys about this on Monday." Daichi put his hand on Koushi's head in a comforting manner which made him look up. "In the mean time, let's hang out during the weekend. You need a friend right now."

The setter smiled wand nodded. Maybe everything will be okay. 

* * *

It's the end of practice on Monday.

"Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Tsukkishima. I need to talk to you guys," Daichi called to them. 

Kei rolled his eyes. "Make this quick, captain. I have places to be."

Koushi asked up beside Daichi, slightly embarrassed that this is a conversation that needed to be had. 

"Koushi has something to say," the captain of the Karasuno volleyball team stated. 

"U-um.." The silver haired male looked up at the slightly taller male beside him. Koushi took a deep breath. "I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me mom. I know you all mean well but this is technically considered misgendering me since I'm male and mothers are normally females."

The boys agreed to not call Suga "Mom" or "Mama" ever again so their wouldn't be any misunderstandings I'm the future. 

* * *

"Daichi, you didn't have to do that," Koushi stated.

"I wanted to. Besides, I don't like seeing my friend sad," Daichi retaliated. 

The silver haired male smiled. 

Maybe this will be the best year of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my hatred of the nickname most of the fandom gave Sugawara. 
> 
> Yes, I understand Suga is loving and caring towards his teammates but that doesn't mean we can misgender him. 
> 
> Here we are talking about how misgendering people is wrong when most of the Haikyuu fandom is doing exactly that. 
> 
> I know Sugawara is a fictional character (fUck that hurt) but that still doesn't give us the right to misgender a male. 
> 
> I hope this makes some of the Haikyuu fandom think before they speak.


End file.
